Master' take me home!
by Kate Has The Wings
Summary: A mysterious team appears in the tournament, and the Urameshi team is drawn to them, what awful secrets do they hold? Will they fix the past they have broken?


##########Rickety-Rickety##########

Sam POV

We didn't want to get into this at all, but the only thing any of us can remember is being here. My friends, Kyko, Kat, and 'Kei, have been stuck in this place for a while now. It seems to be some sort of cell, or prison, and we're only allowed out to fight on 'Masters' behalf.

We have our next fight planned, it's called the dark tournament, whatever the hell that is. We believe Kurama, the Youko theif will show, and he, and his close group of friends, can save us from another day down in the darkness. I miss the light, and I have a pretty good idea if Kurama will not help us. I'll just ask him to kill me instead.

Death would be more welcome than another day in this rat's nest. We're all getting sick, and Kyko can no longer heal us too well. I'm the healthiest, 'Kei is right behind me, then Kyko, and... I don't want to talk about how Kat's doing. We're suffering from sever malnutrition, so much so our colors are fading.

I am Sam, the maroon haired, eyed, nailed, and tongued girl, with just a tint of Maroon to my skin. Kyko is the same with pink, 'Kei is black and pink, and Kat is blue. We are each part animal as well, I am part wolf, Kyko part Fox, Kat part Dove and Panther, and 'Kei is part bunny. We have attributes of our animals, Kyko is like the one known as Kurama, but she has the feet of the fox, I am like her, except wolf. 'Kei has bunny ears, a bunny tail, and bunny feet. Kat has wings like an angels, feet like a panther, as well as the ears, and tail of one, too.

We are not normal demons, or humans, we don't know what we are, or even who, we gave eachother names, but they do not take the place of the empty holes in our hearts. We're in the same cell, and at night we hold eachother through the nightmares. Kyko's had it the worst. She won't sleep anymore, and Kat keeps having seizures in her sleep. 'Kei cries, and screams in horror, and I sit in the midst of it all, trying to hold together the pieces.

It has been getting harder to fight lately, for 'Master' hasn't been letting us eat very much, and he won't let us get clean. Kat has stayed clean do to her feline cleanliness, but I smell like a wet dog, and it isn't funny anymore.

##########Choo-Choo##########

Sam POV

'Master' has let us out! He is letting us clean, and eat, and-- He is only treating us so well so that we can fight. I knew there was a catch. There always is. Well, since we can't make a break for it, I suppose a life of servitude'll have to do.

'Kei, and Kyko sit beside me, and Kat... Kat is... too sick to eat... I don't want to talk about how he's gonna make her fight like she is. He isn't gonna let her sit this one out. He says he knows all about her past, and that she'll be fine in the ring. Okay, I told, so what? Kyko is feeling better already, you can tell, she's already being hateful and spiteful, she's definatly feeling better. 'Kei is sugar high, which means she too is fine. Me, I'll be fine no matter what. I'm the only thing holding us together, so I HAVE to be fine.

We have to get on the boat in half an hour. This year they are letting teams of four in, so I think we'll be okay. Kat's wings are bloody, and she's unconcious with more seizures. Kyko is waking her up, surprisingly she's being nice. Well, Kat is like the little sister of the group. We all look out for her, since she is younger, by a year, and incapable of taking care of herself.

It was a silent agreement that we had to protect her, we all took a shine to her immediatly, and she was lively for the first three or four months of our captivity. Soon she became sick, and... okay... that's all I'm gonna say.

Kat is awake, and we're heading off to the boat with 'Master'. We approach the boat, and Kat collapsed. 'Kei carried her the rest of the way into the boat, and we kicked a few demons out of a private room so she could have a bed.

"Get lost ya dumb, pathetic little twerps!" Kyko yelled after the demons we kicked out

Boy, did they high-tail it! Sometimes it just makes the world a better place when Kyko's eccesively bitchy. It made me and 'Kei laugh for a long while. Kat started to shake, and Kyko woke her up, and stopped the seizure.

Sometimes we had to force feed her, and that is what I'm doing, it's actually a fun task, first you hold her nose shut until she has to breathe, and then shove the food down her throat when she opens her mouth. Sometimes I'd do the train-thing and say 'Choo-choo!', and when she'd laugh, I'd shove it down her throat!

Someone knocked at our door about an hour later. I opened it to see the human form of none other than Youko Kurama. I was surprised to say the least.

"Excuse me, I have reason to belive you kicked some demons out of this room." Kurama said, his voice semi-melodic.

"We needed the bed, it was an emergency. We have a sick girl here, and she's having severe seizures." I responded, pretending not to swoon over his gorgeous locks of red hair, and his caring, yet stern green eyes.

"Really? Can I see her?" Kurama asked, not believing me totally.

"Yes, come right in." I waved him in.

We were all malnutritioned, and I was ashamed that I was so skinny, especially infront of the well-built god infront of me. I was ashamed that we had to be in this tournament like this. I was ashamed of the way my clothes hung so loosly on my body.

When Kurama saw Kat in mid-seizure, he stopped in his tracks, and looked on in worry. Her wings were bloody, and she had to lay on her stomach so she didn't crush them. Kurama looked puzzled, then took charge, and ran to our bathroom. He came back with a wet towel, and medication, Tylenol I suppose.

Kurama sat Kat up, and made her swallow the tylenol, so maybe her fever would go down. He lay her down, and applied pressure to the bleeding wings. Which made me think if she had lain on her back, she wouldn't bleed so heavily.

"So you weren't lying." Kurama admitted.

"Sam never lies, she never has in her life, and never will." Kyko said. "She's pathetic."

"You should probably pull out of the tournament." Kurama advised. "Unless you have another member."

"We can't pull out." 'Kei said. "It isn't an option."

"Why not? Are you so determined to win that you'll probably kill this girl in the process?!" Kurama lost his temper slightly.

"She means that we don't have a choice." I said quietly, looking down at the blue carpet.

"Is someone stopping you?" Kurama asked me, knowing I wouldn't say no.

"Yes. 'Master' would be very angry if we pulled out." I sighed, not meeting his eyes.

I couldn't look him in the eyes. He held some sort of power over me, and I didn't know what to make of this feeling in my stomach, was I gonna barf? I felt so weird, why did it feel like I was floating?

"'Master'?" Kurama looked as if he was disgusted.

" Yes, we are owned." I walked away from him, and to the door.

I felt so self-loathed right then, that I wanted to throw myself off the ship, but I knew something saddening. I could breathe underwater. No drowning for me. Still, I stepped onto the railing, and began to walk on it, like it was a tightrope.

"What're you doing?! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" Kurama had followed me out I suppose.

"I can breathe under water, so please, leave while I'm still in good temper." I growled slightly, wanting to get this feeling away, and if it meant him going, then that was fine.

##########Chugga-Chugga##########

We approached the arena, for our first fight, we were faced up against Team Higashi. We all went before Kat, and beat them before it was her turn. So we went onto fight the Renaka team the next day, and day after day, Kat was put last. It was the Semi- Finals in no less that 6 days, and Kat was getting alot better by just being out in the sunshine.

'Kei had faught brilliantly and got us to the finals with an attack she called 'Die you bastards, die!'. Kyko had only lost one fight, but only because she lost her temper, and killed an announcer. I faught pretty well, not losing once, but getting beaten pretty badly. It was obvious we'd have to use Kat in the finals.

The finals came sooner than I'd of liked, and just guess who's team I was facing. Kurama's.

"Welcome to the Finals Ladies and Gents!" That make-shift Cat-lady yelled into a speaker. "Our final teams are: the reigning Champs, Team Uremeshi! With 8 wins! And the up and rising stars, Team Mandeville with 8 wins. Now, get ready for the dice to roll, this roulette will decide who faces off who!"

"Get a life you stupid, gutless freak!" Kyko yelled at her.

"Hey, Hey! Don't be yelling at me! I'm just reading cue cards!" She whimpered in fear.

"Yeah, yeah, and I chase my tail screaming 'ooh pink'!" Kyko sarcastically yelled.

"Uh... Right..." The woman chuckled "Now let the roulette-"

"Shut-up! No one likes you!" Kyko yelled harshly, and we laughed hysterically at the lady who was almost in tears.

" Begin..." The lady began to cry.

"Aww... Kykoooo! Ya made the kitty cry!" Kat swatted Kyko over the head.

"Pay attention, and shut-up, the both of you!" I yelled, glaring daggers at the two misbehaving girls.

"Thank you!" The kitty-lady smiled at me. "First fight, 'Kei versus... Teen Koenma!"

"Say good-bye to the dress, king-y!" 'Kei smiled, and jumped 50 feet in the air, landing in the ring.

"It isn't a dress! It's a robe!" Teen Koenma growled.

"Aww, don't getcha diaper in a bunch!" 'Kei smiled.

"Ready? Go!" The annoncer yelled.

'Kei's POV

This would be fun, I get to kick 'gods' butt! I wonder if he'll send me to hell for this... I kicked him in the jaw, back-handed him twice, and punched him in the chest a few times. He put up quite a resistance, no one has EVER lasted that long in the ring with me! He kicked me in the shin, but it was futile, and I retaliated with a mass collection of hardy kicks in the chest.

He couldn't breathe, it was obvious, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Hold your breath, or I'll take it away." I whispered to him, and I kicked him once more.

He went down, and I sighed happily.

###########Rickety-Rickety###########

Sam POV

"And A'Keisha is the winner!" The lady yelled.

"Aww! C'mon! I'm not done beating him to a bloody pulp yet!" 'Kei whined, and came to sit down grudgingly.

"Next fight is between... Kyko, and Hiei!"

The crowd whistled and hooted, and Kyko flipped them off. Kyko growled when she saw the short little man before her. Then turned to the announcer who cringed in fear.

"I asked for a fight, not a runt, but I see where your little brain got mesed up!" Kyko growled

"Cocky little wench, now aren't ya?" Hiei smirked, and chuckled

"You are so dead meat!" Kyko growled at the red-eyed demon infront of her.

"Ready? GO!" The announcer just wanted the attention off of her, so she wouldn't die right then.

Hiei attacked, punching Kyko in the face quickly, but Kyko snapped back as if she didn't feel it. Kyko kicked him in the ribs, backhanded him, and in a flurry of punches, she kissed his cheek. He would've gone down right then and there, so why did she heal him?! She heals by kissing the persons forehead or cheek, and she.. I can't believe her!!

Hiei backed up a second, looking at her in amazement.

"It seems like Kyko just healed Hiei's wounds! What was her motive for that?!" The announcer... well... announced.

"What is your motive?" Hiei asked

Kyko POV

" My motive is simple, I need to talk." I said

"About what? We're supposed to be fighting right about now." Hiei snarled.

"I need you to convince your team to take the falls, that way Kat doesn't have to fight." I said quietly, hoping no one heard me having a heart.

"You want us to throw the matches? You're insane, woman!" Hiei smirked.

"If you throw the matches then Kat will live. We are not here on free will damnit! So please, if you do not take it seriously, then I am asking you to kill me." I didn't want to stick around for Kat's death. "Make it painful, I like pain."

Sadly, I do have a heart, and a little sister, Kat, in which I have to take care of, or die trying. Since I couldn't protect her, and since I knew her fight would be one she couldn't win, I had to do something. Even if it was killing myself for my failure, then so be it.

"Are you serious?" Hiei smirked, over-joyed by my request

I knew this would be something he'd be all too glad to do, and since only I and Sam are on the same wave legnth with this, 'Kei will be able to patch up the broken pieces, and get Kat better.

"It is better than being an object to be owned." I sighed

Hiei looked at me carefully, inspecting my eyes, and he drew back in shock. I didn't understand! He should be glad to do this! This would be his pride and Joy! He could make it as painful as he wanted, and yet, he took a step back... in fear.

"What's the matter? You can kill me, do you understand?" I yelled into his ear, but so no one, but him, could hear, I had that ability. "Painfully, please, it is what I deserve." I whispered gently into his ear.

"Hn. No." Hiei pushed me away.

"What!?!" I yelled, the stadium hearing it.

"No." Hiei turned his back, and jumped out of the ring.

"You coward! Get back in the ring!" Kuwabara picked Hiei up, and through him back in the ring.

"Please." I said.

"You go from absolutely evil, to begging to be killed, I know who you really are, and I refuse to kill you, or any of the others for that matter." Hiei growled

"Who.. Who am I?" I asked

"Don't act as if you don't know." Hiei growled.

"I can't remember anything!" I yelled at him, and kicked him in the face.

"Don't lie to me!" Hiei punched me back.

"I'm not lying!" I growled, and sent an energy blast into his chest, which sent him into the wall.

Hiei was out cold.

"DAMNIT!" I yelled.

I meant for him to kill me, but he couldn't do so if he was knocked out! Sometimes I hate not being the smart one.

##########Choo-Choo##########

SAM POV

Kyko won, but I could tell she hadn't meant to. She had asked Hiei to Kill her, and for some reason, he refused. The next fight was mine, Kyko fixed the roulette before hand.

"The next fight is between Kurama, and Sam!"

Yes, this would be my last fight, unless Kurama refused that is. I entered the ring, and Kurama looked at me with the eyes of compassion. 'Kei froze Time. Yes, she has that ability. And I approached Kurama, the only two things other than 'Kei to be unfrozen.

" I need to talk with you." I said simply.

"I knew you would." Kurama nodded.

" I need you to kill me." I said, looking at the ground. "It will save Kat, and that's all I'm after."

"I can't kill you, couldn't we find a way to fake it?" Kurama asked, and put some of the hair in my eyes behind my ear sweetly.

"No." I said, and smiled even through the tears that were building up in my eyes. "This has to be done."

"So that was what Hiei refused to do." Kurama said thoughtfully. "I can't kill you, Sam, or who ever you really are. It wouldn't be right."

"I don't care what's right or wrong! If you don't kill me Kat's going to have to be put in the ring, and face off Yusuke! I'm sorry to say it, but she doesn't stand a chance! She's never faught! Or not in our current memories. We can't remember who we are. We're family, and I'm not about to send her out into the ring with some maniac murderer! I just can't live with that! One kill counts for four wins, winning the tournament. So just kill me already!" I yelled, which surprised the hell out of me.

I never raise my voice... and I just... yelled...

"She might not have to face off against Yusuke ya know! She might face Kuwabara, and no offense to him, but he'll be unable to hit her, 'cause she's a girl, and half Cat!" Kurama yelled right back.

"That isn't gonna happen! Some cheap ass millionaire fixed it so Kuwabara didn't have to fight in the finals!" I yelled

"Why didn't you bring it to the officials?" Kurama asked

"Because it was 'Master' who fixed it!" I said, and covered my mouth in shock, I hadn't meant to say that.

"Sammy, I understand you want to save her, but have faith in her, she can fight her own battles, and Yusuke won't kill her. I'll make sure of it." Kurama brought me into a hug, and rubbed my back gently.

"So it's an honest fight?" I asked.

"Who ever wins, wins." Kurama nodded, and smiled genuinly.

"Okay, 'Kei!" I let go of Kurama, and quickly kissed his cheek. "Thanks." I whispered

'Kei restarted time, and Kurama had a blush on his cheeks, it was rather adorable if you ask me. It seemed that it took foreever, but eventually time caught up to us.

The announcer told us to Go, and I punched him in the gut repeatedly, using 'Spirit guns' I jipped from Yusuke's previous fights. Kurama retaliated, but it was of no use, me being the fast, clever wolf I am known to be. I kissed his cheek, and he smiled faintly.

"You're just too cute." I explained, blushing.

I punched him in the gut, he dodged, and used his 'Rose Whip' to bring me to the ground. I got up quickly, and kicked his legs out from under him. He fell onto his back, and I chuckled. He got up quickly, and smiled mischeiviously. I didn't know what he was upto when he grabbed my hands from behind, and spun me, as if we were swing dancing. He smiled sweetly, and kissed me flat on the lips, quickly he retreated.

"Too much mine to resist." He purred, and I kneed him in the stomach for putting a move on me infront of everyone.

Kurama punched me in the face, and I fell back a little, but stood my ground, and shrugged innocently to the crowd, then elbowed him in the back of the neck, sending him to the ground. Kurama was down and out cold for the ten count, and woke up groggily.

I have faith in Kurama words, and a new found faith in Kat's abilities.

Kat POV

It isn't that I didn't know what they were doing, it's that I like to ignore the fact they stopped time, and both asked to be killed. For my sake none the less. I had to prove it to them. I had to prove it to myself. I couldn't lose this fight, no matter how much my wings'd bleed. They do that alot. They are very strong, but they bleed do to not being used alot.

"Now, our final match of this years tournament! Kat Versus.... Yusuke Urameshi." The voice boomed over the loud speakers.

I smiled at the group, and winked. I am the only one who remembers anything, and my age is contradicting to my looks, though I look 14, I am actually 10,003, but don't let them know I remember, that'd ruin the fun.

I jumped into the ring, and some orange-haired male was staring at me... drooling? He is odd if I may say! But back to my adversary, it is the imfamous Yusuke, and I'll be proud to be atleast a match. I don't remember everything, just a few things. I'm not sure if I can even fight, so I'll just imitate him for a while, this will be a load of fun!

"'Ello 'ere li'l Yusuke!" I smiled, I guess I forgot to say that my narrating voice varies from my real accent... Sort of like a British New-yorker with a tint of Irish. "Glad ta meetcha aquaintance!"

I shook his hand, and he raised an eyebrow at my accent. "Uh... Same here."

"I'll go easy on ya if ya'd like!" I offered.

"Easy?! Yeah, like that'll happen! You haven't even faught one fight in this tournament!" Yusuke spat at me.

" 'm sorry if I offended ya." I apologized, putting innocent kitten eyes on.

"Look, no.. I'm sorry.." Yusuke blushed, and looked at his feet.

NO ONE can resist the eyes. No one has survive them without giving in. It's impossible, because my ability is persuation. Absolute persuation. Just the eyes, and I win!

"Yusuke! I have dibs!" The orange haired male called.

" Does 'e 'ave a one track mind?" I asked

"Kuwabara? Yeah, pretty much. Girls, food, Kittens. That's it." Yusuke chuckled

"I like ya both!" I smiled, and opened my wings, stretching them. "Tis been years since I opened my wings fully!" I laughed happily.

"Whoa!" Yusuke took a step back to observe them.

" 'ey are a li'l bloody, but 'ey'll work in a pinch." I sat down in the ring.

"What is she doing? The match is about to start?!" A demon yelled

"She has a plan, obviously!" Another yelled

Nope, I had no idea what the hell I was doing. Everyone should know that is the best way to go into a sticky situation, it makes every new possibility come to life, and it just make it more fun.

"What are you doing?" Yusuke asked

" Well, 'm gonna kill the Cat-wannabee if she doesn't start da fight soon, and my legs are a bit tired." I joked.

"You've been sitting for this entire tournament, what are you talking about?!" The announcer yelled at me.

"See, 'at was a fatal mistake, lassy." I sighed, and my wings began to glow, and I lifted off the ground.

I flew towards her, and kicked her in the face. Then flew back to the ring, and sat peacefully infront of Yusuke. The Lady was unconcious, but she'd be fine.

"If I can do 'at with a kick, imagine what I can do when I'm usin' some stregnth!" I looked up at him.

"Now who's gonna say go?" Yusuke helped me up after I raised a hand for the assistance.

"Ready?" 'Kei yelled. "GO!"

"That works." Kurama yelled, and I got in the same fighting position Yusuke was in.

Yusuke charged, and I charged, but ducked, and kicked his feet out from under him, or I tried, but he jumped, and I kicked my leg up, and kicked him in the rear. He landed and looked at me, and rubbed his butt. I chuckled, and shrugged at him, and he charged once more. I flew as his fist was going to collide with my face.

Yusuke looked up, and yelled 'Spirit gun!'

"Do you 'ave to yell out the name of your moves?" I asked

He blushed, and I kicked him in the back of the head, and landed, punching him in a restless bout of fury. I gasped, and told him to stop for a moment. He stopped, in mid punch and I cleaned the blood off of my neck, and after I was done, I simply said 'continue' and he did so.

"This is the strangest tournament yet, ladies and gents! We've never seen such chemisty in the ring, none the less such affection, or such signature moves as 'A kiss on the cheek'!" The Cat-lady announced.

"Ooh, right, signature move f'our team!" I remembered, and kissed him on the cheek softly.

"Hmm... This can only make me wonder if there is somthing going on behind the scenes of what we're seeing here today! I can only imagine the details! Kat, you HAVE to fill me in! I'm a die hard for a good romance story!" The lady swooned. (A/N: I can immitate her voice, and it is uncanny how her voice and my own, switch octives alot.)

" 'ey-'ey! I'm tryin' to consentrate a li'l!" I called over to her.

"Oh, sorry, I can't contain my excitement! With the bloodshed of the last fights of the finals, I can't help but be worked up! Sorry for swooning, but it's just so romantic!" The lady sighed "Anyway, These fights just get more and more interesting every year! First A'keisha's fight against Teen Koenma, you couldn't help but laugh at the childish antics, then was the one sided fight between the queen of mean, Kyko, and the fiery little soul, Hiei! It seemed he just gave up! Then when Sam faught Kurama, they got a little physical there, and it seemed that time stopped at the lip to lip contact! Now is this heated battle between two flirtatious teens! Who'll come out the winner? If Yusuke doesn't win this fight, they'll lose the tournamant! And Team Mandeville has to win one more fight to win! I'm not even sure who I'm rooting for!" (A/N: I'm having a little too much fun imitating her voice. Sorry. It's just too much fun! Oh god.. I sound like her! My voice is stuck!!!!!!!)

"Who gave th'kitten sugar?!" I growled

"Atleast Jin isn't Sugar-high! You can't understand a damn word that guy says!" Yusuke joked with me as we exchanged punches.

"Do you s'ppose we could use more of our stregnth? Tis getting boring." I said, we were fighting like two street punks over a joint, not like a tournament of the powers.

"Oh, I didn't think you could go any higher." Yusuke teased.

I stopped, and gave him the kitten eyes.

"Don't- I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't really mean it!! I know you're stronger than this!" Yusuke whined, and begged me not to cry. "Please don't cry!"

"Ooh! Let's see a replay!" The Cat-lady smiled:

"Don't- I'm sorry, okay?! I didn't really mean it!! I know you're stronger than this!" Yusuke whined, and begged me not to cry. "Please don't cry!"

"Whoa! This just shows who wears the pants in the relationship! She has total control of him!" The announcer smiled

"She's mine!" Kuwabara yelled

"Ooh! A love triangle! I wish I had her luck! So young, and so smooth with the boys! Ooh! Yusuke, I think you have some copetition! I can't wait to see this unfold!"

"This is unconventional." Kurama sighed, and peeled Hiei off the wall finally.

" 'ey don't understand we're not together." I sighed

"Let them think what they want to." Yusuke shrugged.

A whistle was blown, as I began to power up. I looked up to the speaker phones, and someone from a booth was making an announcement.

"I have to discount this match, for Attacking an announcer, and for having a horrible accent." Was said over the microphones.

"What?! It's just over?!" The female, kitty-announcerscreamed. "That can't happen! I'm fine with the kick in the face!"

"Mostly for the horrible accent, and complaints that the team has been owned, and not self-suffiecient." The man in the announcing booth said. "Also, Kuwabara was totally taken off the roulette."

I couldn't take it! My accent wasn't THAT horrible... was it? That is just... so wrong... I shouldn't have to be critisized by such... That is when I snapped.

"Kat! No!" I heard Sam yell, and I powered up, sending energy attacks by the hundreds up at that booth.

"No one makes fun of m'accent." I yelled, and by the time I calmed down, all that was left of the box was a yellow paper, floating down to the announcer.

"Hmmm... It looks like the tournament has been fixed... against the girls!" The kitty-lady said in shock.

##########Rickety-Rickety##########

Sam POV

This can't be happening, someone fixed our fights.... against us? But how did we win them if the odds were against us? Maybe we weren't supposed to win... Maybe they were just tests of our stregnth, and ability... That bastard... I have to talk to Kurama... for this is life or death, and I'm not asking anything this time.

We called for a time out, and we all ran, flew, or hopped to their side of the stage. I had been crying since I figured it out, and I wiped my eyes quickly, so no one else could see. Kurama saw anyways, and brought me into a hug.

"Do you know why the fights are fixed?" Kurama asked me gently.

"'Master' wants us to Upgrade, or in 'Keisha's case AntiGrade. Kat came close... but Upgading is too dangerous for us. Kyko would've murdered the stadium, 'Kei would've had to stop her, I would have to Upgrade to set things straight, and when one of us died, Kat would Upgrade in frustration. It's a vicious circle. It's all my fault, too." I cried into his chest, and he ran his fingers through my hair.

Kurama looked me in the eyes, and smiled serenely. "How could one girl so wonderful make such a fault?"

"I... I made us lose our memories, I made us forget our past, I made us forget who we were, and I made us forget our duty!" I wiped the tears away, and pushed away from his embrace. "Now that I remember, I have to finish what was started. It's our civic duty, and it's no wonder Hiei recognized her, since they had once been... nevermind, that isn't important. I've come to say we forfeit the tournament, due to being too busy." I sighed

"Tell me your name." Kurama asked, as he put a hand to my cheek.

"Someone must've rememered my name, for my name truly is Sam." I put my hand on the hand of his that was on my cheek.

His hand was soft, and warm, and I never wanted this moment to end. Sadly, it had to, but not without a gift.

"Kurama... Take my necklace, you deserve it." I put it on his neck, the maroon amulet on the end glowed brilliantly. "It'll help you when you need it to." I kissed his cheek, and whispered into his ear. "Goodbye, Kurama."

Confusion crossed his features, but I knew I had to leave him, I knew that this happiness couldn't withstand the trials and tribulations my friends and I will be put through. His face was plagued with sadness, and he didn't know what to say. I wiped the last tears away.

"'Keisha, throw me up there!" I ordered, and within seconds I was sitting on the circular openeing on the roof.

Kyko's POV

I frowned at Hiei, who had a smirk on. Why was he smiling at a time like this? We were obviously leaving forever. The jerk. I didn't want to leave him. He was evil, like me, and I think I hated him. Which was a big step up from what I think of other people. So I took off my pink amulet, and shoved it into his hands, and growled.

"You have a heart." Hiei snickered, and I flicked his ear in response, which he cringed from, and I smiled victoriously.

Hiei jumped up onto me, and bit me. I have no clue why on Earth he would bite me, but I like pain, just as much as I like inflicting it, so I bit his neck, exactly where he bit me. He then jumped off of me, and slaughtered every demon who was whistling at me, or asking for my number. Sometimes I really do hate him. I hate no one, I loathe everyone, but him, he's special. Hating is a whole new feeling for me.

I waved, and Becka, or 'Kei as we nicknamed her, through me up, and I sat next to Sam.

Kat POV

Well, when we got to the other side of the ring, I glomped the oranged haired male Yusuke called Kuwabara. Yusuke huffed, so I glomped him as well. No words were exchanged for a long while, probably until after Sam sat on the ceiling.

"I 'afta be goin' soon m'friends. So I shall give ya 'ese." I handed them my two amulets, the other girls had one, but I always had two, probably due to my being two parts animal, and them only one...

The amulets of blue began to glow when they sat around their necks. I kissed their cheeks, and Becka, refused to throw me towards Sam and Kyko. Then I remembered I had wings. I flew up, and landed next to them.

Becka's POV (or 'Kei's)

I approached Koenma in his teen form, kissed his cheek, threw the amulet into his arms, and I jumped up to the circular ceiling-thing, and sat next to the girls.

"Do you think this is a smart thing to do?" I asked "Leaving our amulets, that is."

"Well, I trust Kurama, and if it means with my life, then so be it." Sam sighed.

"Hiei had better keep my Amulet safe, or I'll haunt him for eternity." Kyko growled

"I have faith." Kat said simply.

"Hm... Then I guess I should have faith in the jerk too." I decided.

Kitty-wings: Does anyone know the announcers name? If so, reveiw! Actually, reveiw anyways! I could continue, but I have to go to sleep now. That's the problem with over lords these days.


End file.
